Chasin Whiskey
by Jenn0615
Summary: "Just like an addiction, well I've tried to give you up." Peyton can't seem to stay away from Nathan, even when she knows it's wrong.


A/N: Hey guys! Told ya I was coming back! So this is a one-shot based off of a song by Julie Roberts, called "Chasin' Whiskey." Awesome song! I could possibly turn this into a multi-chapter story if enough people like it and think I should. You guys let me know!

_I'm so stupid,_ she thought, lying in his bed, staring at the oscillating fan by the window. It kept moving from left to right; like it was shaking its head at her for coming to his house when he called. The morning sun was peeking in through the curtains, blinding her. Turning her head, she saw him lying there, the peaceful look on his face making her love him more.

"God, I'm so stupid. I've got to get out of here," she whispered to the silent room. She slowly but surely slid out from under his arm that was thrown across her stomach, careful not to wake him and grabbed her clothes on the floor. Throwing them on as quickly and quietly as possible, she slipped out of the room, heading for the front door, remembering to step over the spot on the hardwood floor that always squeaks when she tries to sneak out.

As she made it outside, she pulled her cell phone from her purse, calling the one person she needed most right now.

"Hey, what happened to you last night?" her best friend asked as she answered on the first ring.

"Brooke, hey, can you come pick me up?" she asked quietly, trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Where are you?"

"You know where…"

"Seriously?!" Brooke asked, anger present in her voice.

"B, please, don't say anything. Not right now. I'll be waiting by the curb," the girl told her.

"Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes."

About ten minutes later, Brooke's car pulled up, Brooke getting out and wrapping her best friend up in a hug.

"Peyton, I thought you were done with him?" Brooke asked once they got to Brooke's house. Peyton was surprised Brooke had waited long enough for her to shower and change before starting in on her about him.

"I know Brooke. And I was! But last night, we all went out and I drank too much. I know it sounds like a stupid excuse but I don't know what else to say. There's just something about him that I can't give up," Peyton tried explaining.

And it was true. There was just something about this man that she could not stay away from. They had been down this road so many times before. It was a wonder he was still around, even for just the random nights they shared.

"You know, I think he's like your version of a chaser. I mean think about it, every time we go out, we do shots. I chase my shot with beer. Mouth chases his with water. And what do you do? You run straight into Nathan's arms. He's like your own personal whiskey chaser!" Brooke said, chuckling to herself.

Two Weeks Later:

"Alright, P. Sawyer, here's the deal. We're going out tonight with everyone. And by everyone, I mean Nathan will be there. So you have got to be strong and leave him alone! Do you understand me?" Brooke asked sternly, hands on her hips as Peyton finished her makeup.

"I'll do my best B. Davis!" Peyton said.

"No, not good enough! Don't even talk to him. Okay?"

Peyton agreed out loud, but knew deep down, she would end up in Nathan's bed by the end of the night.

They had been at the bar for a little over two hours. It was getting close to 2 am, closing time. Peyton had done her best to avoid Nathan, sticking by Brooke's side the whole night. Nathan knew how Brooke felt about his lack of relationship with Peyton and would always stay away from her when they were out. He stuck to Lucas and Skills by the pool tables all night. Peyton was glad. Maybe she could do this. There was only 45 minutes left until close. Then she could leave with Brooke and go home. Maybe.

"Peyt, I'm gonna run to the bathroom real quick, then stop and say hi to Luke and the guys. I'll be back," Brooke said, running off. Peyton sighed, standing up to get another drink from the bar.

She was leaning up against the bar; waiting on the bartender when she heard, "So are you purposely ignoring me?" whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. She spun around, only to come face to face with Nathan. He placed his hands on the bar on either side of her, pinning her in.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she mumbled, trying not to moan as he traced his fingers over her arm.

"Let's go back to my place; I miss you," he said quietly. Peyton looked over his shoulder to see Brooke standing by the pool tables, watching her.

"I can't," Peyton whispered, not sure if she was speaking more to Nathan or to Brooke, who was shaking her head in disbelief.

"Can't, or won't?" Nathan asked, leaning in to drop tiny kisses on her shoulder. Peyton whimpered at the feel of his lips on her skin. Nathan didn't even wait for an answer, just grabbed her hand and led her to the door, not even bothering to say goodbye to their friends. As soon as they made it to his car, he pushed her up against the door, kissing her fiercely. Her hands found their way into his hair like they always did. His hands found their way to her ass, pulling her hard against him, like he always did.

"Let's go," Nathan mumbled against her lips, pulling away to help her into the car.

_I'm so stupid,_ Peyton thought as they drove away.


End file.
